Helga's Dream Histeria
by KattyTime
Summary: Helga hates her life, so what happens when she gets a chance to live a few different ones?
1. Sleep

I own nothing. I am making a DP of this too.

"Miriam, past the potatoes... Miriam... Miriam!" Big Bob yelled.

"Huh. Oh yeah." Miriam said as she fell asleep again.

Helga looked around the room. This was her family. An angry dad. A mom that was too busy drinking smoothies and sleep to raise her. Helga left the table.

"Little Missy, you didn't finish eating." Big Bob yelled.

"I'm not hungry." She replied half heartedly.

She went to her room and shut the door.

"They aren't their. I mean, they are but they don't care. I'd give anything to be someone else for just one day." She said as she hugged her pillow and fell asleep.

Her dream came into focus. She looked around the room. Japanese scrolls hung all around her. A mat sat on the floor with a dresser in the corner. Phoebe's room. She looked in the mirror to see her blonde hair and pigtails gone, instead she had black hair and glasses. Helga let out a scream.


	2. To the park!

I own nothing.

Helga looked in the mirror. Her height was gone and so was her vision. Phoebe's mother and father ran into the room.

"Darling, is something wrong? We heard ya scream." Phoebe's mother asked.

"Crimeny, don't you knock?" Helga yelled.

"Phoebe, are you feeling alright? You sound like that friend of yours." She answered.

"You mean Helga?" She replied. Might as well play along. This was obviously not going away.

"Yes, the mean one."

"She isn't mean." Helga answered.

"Didn't she throw glue all over that one boy that is friends with your little crush?" Phoebe's mother answered.

"Little crush? Oh you mean Geraldo!"

"Phoebe? Stop using that horrid vocabulary. Don't you have some studying to do?" Her father asked.

"Ummmm, yes. I just have to call Helga for the assignment."

"You didn't write it down? That's not like you. Honey, Maybe you should take the day off. You don't seem well enough for school tomorrow." Her mother answered.

"Tomorrow, ummmm. Yeah sure. I'm just going to make that call now."

"Alright just remember to study. You have a test this Friday." Her father said.

"Sure thing."

Phoebe's parents just shock their heads and walked away, closing the door behind them.

The phone rang.

"Hello." It was weird for Helga to hear her own voice answering.

"Phoebe?"

"Helga?"

"Meet in the park in 20?" Helga asked.

"Meeting."

Helga, opened a window and climbed out. She was going to figure this out.


	3. Dreaming

I own nothing.

Helga and Phoebe met in the park. It was already past sunset.

"Crimney, what's going on?"

"Well, I think you are dreaming." Phoebe answered.

"How do I wake up?"

"Live the lives you envy and accept what you have not what you want."

Helga turned around.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She turned back around to see that no one was there.

"Live the lives I envy? Who do I envy? Well, no one."

"That I will admit." Her voice came from a second location. It was an older version of her. "I will be leading this journey."

"Yeah, right. I just need to wake up." Helga slapped herself and put her head in the water. Nothing happened.

"Look. You need five people you envy. Phoebe in one. When you know what you envy and why you shouldn't, you will move on to the next person." Older Helga said. "Oh and no one sees me so don't even try to get help. This is your journey."

"But you said you will lead the journey. That makes no sense." Helga said as she looked to the sky for answered.

She was alone again. "Great so what do I envy about Phoebe?" Se tried to think. "This is going to take a while." She sat down and looked to the sky for answers. A constellation of Arnold appeared.

"Helga, look deeper. I know you know this. I have faith in you."

"Oh Arnold. Even when I am in the dark, your face is the light in my life. Oh Arnold."

"Phoebe?" Arnold said.

'Great, forgot I was in this body. What would Phoebe say?'

"Greetings Arnold."


	4. Public

I own nothing.

"Why aren't you with Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"Gerald?" Helga asked back.

"Yeah. You guys are always together. So public with your affection. He whispered in your ear at Rhonda's party. You held hands at the Cheese Festival." Arnold replied.

"Affection?"

"Yes. You are so open about how you feel about each other. It is really something to be envious of." Arnold replied.

"Envious? Wait, are you-"

Arnold was gone.

"I am not jealous of Phoebe and Gerald being public.

"I was really stubborn as a child, wasn't I?" Older Helga asked.

"You! Wake me up!"

"Now, now. If I wake you up you won't learn the lesson." Older Helga said.

"Fine I'll make you a deal."

"What deal?" Older Helga asked.

"I'll be nicer to Phoebe about Geraldo, if you wake me up."

"You weren't listening earlier, were you? There are five people you are envious of, not one."

"Fine, I'll be nicer to all five for a week." Helga bargained.

"You don't even know who the other four are."

"And you won't tell me?"

"Not even for a million dollars." Older Helga said.

"Fine. How do I find out who they are?"

"Live their lives and admit what you envy."

"Fine. I'm jealous. I'm jealous that Phoebe and Gerald get to hold hands and go on dates and be a couple in public. I'm jealous that my best friend had the guts to ask out the guy of her dreams. Happy now?" Helga said in defeat.

"You tell me. There is a pond over there. Go look at yourself."

"Why?" Helga asked.

"Just look."

Helga looked at the pond and let out a scream. Stinky's country voice echoed through the air, and his face looked back at her.


	5. Stinky

I own nothing.

Helga looked at her face again. Stinky's nose nearly touched the water. She was so close to it. She touched the oddly still water. It felt dry. Her dream was really messing with her. Stinky's Pa stood on the other side of the lake smiling.

"Oh come on. I am not jealous of Stinky's dad." Helga said.

"No, You aren't. His home life was something you never even thought of. He's just here to take you to where you need to go." Older Helga said.

"And where exactly do I need to go?" Helga asked.

"Go ask him, but remember you look like his son." Older Helga said and then she was gone.

"Stinky, you are late she's waiting for you." Stinky's father grabbed Helga's hand and led her to a door. The door was made of a dark wood frames and large glass widows with pictures of Angels on them. They were entering a church. Helga looked down to see herself in a tux. She looked up again to see herself at the front of the alter with a Preacher and so many people crying. The doors opened and Gloria stepped down the aisle.

"Okay, I will admit of people jealous of Phoebe and Gerald, but I am not jealous of Stinky and Gloria." Helga said. Time stopped.

"Oh, I know you aren't. Here's a hint. Listen to the vows." Older Helga said while she sat on the piano that was playing "Here comes the bride" only a few seconds before.

"Wait, I thought I was suppose to be living a day in their lives. This is a long way away for Stinky." Helga protested.

"Yes, you are suppose to live a day in their lives, but as their was in Phoebe's case, there are loopholes. One is figuring out what you are jealous of before the day is over. Another one is that you are suppose to spend A day. I get to pick which day." Older Helga said with a devilish smile.

"Fine. Let's get this over with, so I can get out of hear."

"No witty come backs? Or angry rants about how unfair I am being?" Older Helga asked.

"I know how I am. You made the loopholes. No use arguing." Helga had given up. She just wanted to wake up. If living their lives was the only way to do so, bring it on.

"Fine. This isn't any fun if you don't fight back."

"That's the point." Helga said.

"What's the point?" asked Gloria, who was suddenly at the end of the aisle.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Gloria said with a smile.

The ceremony went on. Soon it was time for The vows.

"Dear Stinky, my one and only. Thank you for sending time with me and accepting who I am. I know I am not perfect, but you make me want to be better than I am. I am so glad you were able to move past your first love Helga and move on with your life. Helga tried the same with Arnold, but she was never able to do what you could." Gloria's usually innocent smile had an uneasiness about it.

"That's what this is about, his ability to move on? Why didn't anyone tell me this? That would have been a whole lot easier!"

"There's the fire I was missing!" Older Helga answered from behind a tree. They were in the park again. "But, you won't become someone else until I hear you admit it and mean it."

"Fine. I'm jealous that big nose can heal and love again when I tried to move on quiet a few times. Can we move this along now?" Helga asked in annoyance.

"You don't mean it." Older Helga said.

"Fine. I mean it. I am really starting to hate tis dream."

"Eh, close enough. You know the deal. Look in the lake." Older Helga said.

"That isn't a lake. It is dry."

"Do you want to wet the bed? No? That's why it is dry, but also filled with water with a little mercury."

"Doesn't that make people insane?" Helga asked.

"That's the point!" Older Helga said with a laugh. She was gone again.

Helga looked in the lake. And was not surprised to see red braids around a freckled face.


	6. Lila

I own nothing.

Lila, what a stupid name? What a stupid face? Envy? Jealousy? Yeah right.

Helga looked at her older self, "Okay, you got me. I'm jealous because Lila has Arnold. Who's next?"

"You really think that is why you are envious. Oh golden. I forgot how obsessed I was with the football head back then." Older Helga said.

"THAT's not it." Helga said. The lake was up to her ankle's. She didn't notice. The park was getting lighter and darker. Day and night were mixing. Her only thoughts were on her future self.

"Nope. I'm you. Would you make it that easy?" Older Helga asked.

"Not in a million years."

"Exactly." Older Helga was gone. Usually some can and talked to her and told her what she was jealous of. No one was going to her aid. She was alone. She touched the water. Her reflection smiled even as her face sat in a sad and alone frown.

"Why are you so said?" A sweet voice said. Helga looked up. No one was there. Maybe a squirrel was talking to her. Yeah that would be great. After this dream was over, she would check herself into a loony bin.

"It is an ever so lovely day. There is no reason to cry."

"Sheesh! I'm not crying. I'm Helga. I don't cry."

"Yes, you do. You cry. You hate. You love." The last word hit Helga like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, and look were it got me. Alone, in a dream that wants me to admit I am jealous of Lila." Helga huffed.

"You don't need to be jealous of me. I'm nothing special."

"Lila?" Helga looked back into the water. Her reflection, or rather Lila's, began to speak.

"It is ever so sweet to see you." Lila cooed.

"Lila, what do I do?" Helga asked.

"Find yourself. Be happy even when nothing seems to go your way." Lila said. "Take chances. I took a chance and rejected Arnold, so you could tell him your feelings you didn't. It made you sad to know he still didn't know even after your kiss. You didn't need to be sad. Life goes on. You are only nine. You have plenty of opportunities. Smile even when skies are gray."

"But, that's your gig. Your perfect. Always happy." Helga said as she lied in the grass listening to Lila. "It really is something to be jealous over." Helga's voice sounded tired. Maybe if she fell asleep here, she would wake up at home.

"Bingo! We have a winner." Older Helga said with a smile as Helga jolted awake. She was dressed up. "Sorry about the outfit. I had a date."

"With who?" Helga asked.

"Mr. Business. First name none ya." Older Helga said.

"Oh haha, real funny." Her voice seemed different. She looked in the lake. Or was it a pond? What was the difference?

Pookie looked back at her.


	7. Gertie

I own nothing.

Even at a crazy state of mind and an old age. She still has love.

"Arnold's grandmother? This is a joke, right?" Helga said. Her older self shook her head and left.

Helga began to look in the lake. She played with the wrinkles trying to see the woman underneath the age. She knew Gertie. Although she was old, she loved Arnold and her family.

"Is it her ability to love?" Helga asked the sky.

"Close but no." The clouds seemed to answer.

"Well it is the fact that even though she is crazy. People still love her. I mean, I so horrible and I don't feel loved. I don't even feel noticed, yet she's gone crazy and she has the world to love her. When she's gone, she will be missed and remembered. I can imagine Arnold always keeping her picture on his mantel. Wishing everyday that she could see his kids grow up. He would know that someday in the far off future she would." Helga said while starting to cry. She wanted out of here there was no use in lying. Her own mind had become her prison.

"You figured that one out pretty fast." Older Helga said. She sat down beside Helga and out her hand on Helga's shoulder.

"I can't lie about it. My family is horrible. I'm horrible. I let it get this way. I shouldn't be afraid to admit my feelings like Phoebe did. I should be able to live my life not dependent on someone that may never love me. I should be happy and try to see some good in the world not just Arnold. I should know that people love me even through I'm the most horrible person sometimes." Helga admitted.

"You know you have one more person to be, and one more day to live." Older Helga said.

"Who and when is that?" Helga asked.

"Yourself and tomorrow." Older Helga said.

"What?" Helga said. She opened her eyes to see her room. It was time to live tomorrow and leave yesterday behind as if it was just a dream.


	8. Helga

I own nothing. You all ready? This isn't the last chapter. I just thought this part could stand on its own.

Helga opened her eyes. It was a new day. A new day meant a new start, if she wanted that. The world around her would change. People would grow up and move away. She couldn't rely on them for her own happiness. She went to her closet and did something she never dreamed of doing. She let her hair down. Light curls framed her small face. She looked like Cecil, but there never really was a Cecil. She was just a name Helga used to show her true self. It was time to take off the mask. She changed into her pink dress and white sneakers. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She had to make herself happy. She had to move on, past that memory of kindergarten. She couldn't keep living in that day. People changed and yet she still treated them like five year olds stealing her snack. She had to see Arnold for a boy, not some kind of angel. Maybe she could still like him, but she needed to get to know him for him, not the fantasy of him she had created in her mind.

She closed the closet. Maybe Arnold would think she was Cecil. What did it matter? She was tried of lie after lie while living in her own mind. People would care about her, and even if they didn't she was stronger than that. She was strong enough to be real.

"Helga time for school!" Mariam said.

"I'm coming mom!" She said. It was lighter than usual. Her heart was lighter than usual.

"Don't give your mother that tone young- wait you didn't yell at her!" Big Bob replied.

Helga came down the stairs.

"Helga you looked so pretty. And you didn't yell or get angry. Are you okay honey? Are you running a fever?" Mariam said while placing a loving hand on her daughter's head.

"No mom, I'm fine. Better than ever. I had a strange dream last night and I think It is time to try something new. Or rather old. I'm trying to be me. At least for a little while. I love you mom." Helga said and hugged her mother. Mariam let a single tear run down her face before she wiped it away.

"I love you too sweetie. Have fun at school."

"I will Mom, and Is it okay if I call you Mom. I know I usual don't, but I missed it." Helga shyly admitted.

"I'd love that." Mariam said while getting on her knees to Helga's height and hugging her.

Helga let go and ran outside to go to school. "Bye Dad. Have fun at work." She waved and shut the door. A new start. A new day. The same old school.


	9. Wake up

I own nothing.

Helga walked through the doors of P.S. 118. The class seemed to stop. Helga tried to be confident. This was who she was. No masks. No hate.

"Cecil?" Gerald asked. "Does Arnold know you're back in town and going to our school?" He pointed a finger at her face.

"Actually, I'm not Cecil. I mean I am, or was, but I'm someone else too." Helga said. Her confidence wavering.

"Well then if you're Cecil and someone else then who has my man been tripping over himself for since valentines day?" Gerald said.

"Take a wild guess Geraldo." Helga said. Not as an insult, but as a way of confessing. She couldn't just tell him. She was still Helga.

"Helga? Why are you dressed like Cecil? Are you trying to mess with Arnold's heart? You are one sick sister if you think this is some kind of joke." Gerald stated making sure to block the hallway from where Helga was to the classroom Arnold had already taken a seat in.

"It isn't a joke hair boy. I am and was Cecil. And what I said and did, even though it was ender a false name, was not meant to hurt Arnold. I actually have a heart." Helga said getting annoyed at the situation.

Gerald laugh, "Oh Helga that is the funniest thing I have ever heard. You actually having a heart? Good one." He held his side as they ached from laughter.

"Gerald, it appears as though Helga is being honest." Phoebe interrupted.

"What? Nah Phoebe. It is Helga as in Helga G. Pataki! The meanest most heartless girl in school." Gerald said in defense of his claim.

"I've been Helga's best friend since we were three. It seems she wants to come clean about an incident that she has tried her hardest to FORGET." Phoebe said. Not understand why Helga was being different, but accepting the change.

"Gerald, it was me. I'm not as mean as you think I am. And tell you the truth? You and Phoebe are both right." Helga said holding her books in one hand and hugging herself with the other. This was the first step of many.

"Huh?" Phoebe said.

"Excuse me?" Gerald said.

"I am mean, but I do want to come clean about Valentines day. I did something stupid, time to face the music." Helga said as she walked down the hallway past a very confused Gerald.

She rounded the corner into the classroom with her head high and her confidence low. Arnold stopped doodling in his note book. His eyes grew wide with hope.

"Before you get all excited-" Helga said

"Cecil?" Arnold said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"Please let me finish. I'm not who you think I am." Helga said holding her hand up in hope of keeping him silent.

"I know. You're name isn't Cecil. I don't know what it is, but I am so glad you're here. When did you get here?" Arnold said.

"I've always been here. Right behind you. Always spitting spit balls and writing poetry. I'm the girl no one messed with or spoke to. The one that was too much of a girl to be one of the guys and too much of a guy to be one of the girls. I was the outsider and the bully." Helga said with her face to the ground.

"I don't understand. Helga sits back there and you aren't her."

"Actually Arnold-"

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled. "You shouldn't do this. You've kept this so long. Are you willing to through that away? Think about it." Phoebe said.

"What makes a reputation worth keeping, if only one person gets to know you." Helga said. Her eyes almost in tears.

"Then make sure this will make you happy." Pheobe said holding on to her best friends selves than letting go.

"I don't know if it will make me happy, but it will stop making me miserable. I have to be me. I have to remove my mask before it really does become who I am."

"What mask?" Arnold said.

"This mask. Arnold I'm Helga. I always have been. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but every word I said that day I meant. I don't expect you to like me. In fact I expect you to hate me, but maybe we can start being friends?" Helga said.

"I'd like that." Arnold said. He offered her a seat near him.

"I promise no spit balls this time." Helga said as se took a seat and phoebe took the one beside her.

"You are one bold kid Arnold." Gerald said

"I told you she wasn't all bad." He whispered back.

"Okay, okay. I was wrong, but I still say she goes back to being evil in a week."

"And I say. We are finally getting to know Helga for who she is." Arnold argued.

"Why do you always have to look at the bright side?" Gerald asked.

"Someone has to." Arnold said with a shrug. Arnold glanced over and gave her a smile. She shyly returned it.

"Alright class? Ready for another special day of learning?" Mr. Simmons said as he walked into the classroom.

19 years in the future.

"I just head the weirdest dream." Helga said to her husband as she woke in there queen sized bed. He was over by the dresser tying his tie.

"What was it about?" He replied.

"I was talking to myself back when I was nine. The dream that changed my life except this time I was the older one.

"Ah, the dream that changed your life. We'll you better get up we have to leave for the reunion." He said with a laugh.

"Oh man, we're late. Why didn't you wake me up?" Helga asked.

"Because you look so adorable when you sleep." Her husband answered.

"Flattery will get you everywhere except our reunion. Go warm the car." Helga said.

"Whatever you say." And he left the room.


	10. High School Reunion

I own nothing.

As the car drove up to the high school, Helga's blood started to boil. A lot of memories happened in this place, some good, some bad. Her dress was loose around the waste. The pictures she would be putting in the slide show were in her hand. In the middle of the party a slide show would begin. Everyone that graduated could bring five pictures to show how life was going since graduation. The pictures in Helga's hands were the same as most, a wedding photo, a picture from college graduation, a picture of her niece and nephew with a pregnant Olga in the back ground, a picture of Bob's grave with last year's number as the date of death. She looked at the fifth picture, and held it close to her heart. It was one of great joy after such a tragic event. The car stopped. Helga had been so preoccupied she hadn't even noticed that they had pulled up to the curve. Helga got out as her husband found a parking spot.

She entered with her ring finger covered. She knew that some people would say she was just wearing it to pretend she was married. She would wait until he was back to show the silver ring. It wasn't much, but it made her happy. She handed all ten pictures (five for her and five for her husband) to Curly who was scanning and putting them into a display. He stopped at the last one gave her a surprised look. She just shrugged. He nodded and continued to scan.

"Name will appear as alphabetically by first name, because we couldn't find Arnold's last name in the system." Curly said.

"It's Shortman." Helga said, looking down at the floor and praying he wouldn't ask how she knew.

"Too late now. Most people are already in order. We just needed the pictures. Now hurry up. People are waiting, and I think your husband just entered." Curly said.

Arnold stood at the door, silver ring and all.

Helga's heat did a small leap as Lila "accidentally" knocked into him. Her heart slowed back down as Stinky walked over and opened Lila's wallet to revile a small picture of a boy with red hair and a big nose. Helga began walking over and gave a nodded to him. He understood that she had delivered the pictures. Lila was the fist to point out his ring and ask about it. No one except their best friends knew about it. They didn't even start dating until junior year of college, long after losing contact with most of their childhood friends. They still see Harold from time to time at the butcher shop. Patty would always be behind the counter with their two year old in a part of the store without meat or blades aka the office. Rhonda stood alone. Recently divorced from a man that only liked her looks and her money.

Sid was shaking People's hand's and applying germ ex after every shake. She owned a pet shop on the highway ironically enough. Phoebe and Gerald finally arrived. They would have had a joint wedding but phoebe wanted spring and Helga wanted winter. The slide show started. Arnold's pictures were sweet and sad. His grandmother's grave. His grandfather smiling but in a wheel chair. A picture of piglets and Helga laughing. That raised some eye brows. His wedding day kiss to Helga. The made some people cry. Brainy was next. All pictures were from behind dumpsters of Helga throwing away garbage. The last one was a picture of Helga raising a fist at the only one to have her whole face in it. Curly was next. A lot of pictures of the zoo. One of him releasing the animals in Sid shop. Another of him and a miniature version of him on his shoulder's laughing. No picture's of the mother. Maybe the kid was adopted, but he looked too much like Curly and someone else to be adopted. Only two people in the room knew the truth. Sometimes it is the mothers that walk away. Gerald was next. A Christmas picture of his whole family. A wedding picture. A picture of twin boy bundles of joy. A picture of their first day of kindergarten. The last was a picture of him and his wife kissing like they were still teenagers. He had surprised her with that one. It earned a playful shove. Harold was next. A wedding picture. An ultra sound. His son being held for the first time. The meat shop. A picture of Patty after losing all the baby weight plus another 30lb. Then it was Helga. People didn't react much except at the last photo. There on the screen was an ultra sound with the words "It's a girl." Written on the bottom. The crowd went silent. Arnold had agreed not to put the picture in in slide just so she could have her moment.

Everyone just stared and smiled. No one thought she looked pregnant, but looking again you could see that she was about average weight when Helga was normally very under weight. Rhonda laughed a little. She had noticed all along. A once pregnant woman could never forget that glow, but if anyone asked, she was never pregnant.

-The End-


End file.
